


Permanent

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Season 2, Tattoos, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane gives Jesse a permanent reminder of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo, square, "tattoos/tattooing".

They lay next to each other in post-coital bliss, a whirlwind of first love – for him at least. For her, Jesse Pinkman was a mystery she had only decided recently that she wanted to unravel. Maybe he wasn’t what she had thought at first glance, another ne’er-do-well looking for another place to set up shop and shoot up.

She felt something for him, even if she wasn’t entirely sure what, even if she cautioned herself for feeling too deeply for anyone or anything. The last thing she had loved too deeply, after all, had been the needle. 

She turned to her side and gazed over at him. 

“This one,” she said softly, trailing one long finger down over his chest. “When did you get it?”

Jesse shrugged. There was a blissful peace in his soft blue eyes. 

“I was a teenager. I looked… on the wall and I thought it looked cool. That was my first one but… it isn’t my favorite.” He held up his hand and looked at her. “This one is. That’s why I’m glad that I put it where… where I can see it all the time.”

“Then do you hate the one on your back?” Jane teased. 

Jesse shook his head and laughed. 

“I guess I don’t pay as much attention to that one, though. This one I’m always checking to see if it’s fading or peeling. I get more paranoid about it.”  
Jane leaned in to nip at Jesse’s shoulder, snaking out her tongue playfully and giving him a flirtatious glance. 

“Would you let me give you a tattoo?” she asked. 

“Well…” Jesse stretched the word out. “That all depends.”

She tossed her head back and laughed. 

“On what?”

“On where you want me to get tattooed at! Jane, I love you, but there’s no way you are inking my nads.”

Jane’s eyes bugged out and she burst out laughing.

“Hello, so not in my plans! Who do you think I am?”

Jesse let out a giggle.

“Well, I don’t know what kind of dirty things go through your mind…”

“I promise to let you find out, after I give you this tattoo. Which, I give you my word,” she raised her hand in the air. “Will not be going on your nads, or your cock. I’ve never tattooed anyone’s junk and I am hoping that stays true for the rest of my life.”

Jesse laughed. He wriggled his hips and smiled. 

“You’d really tattoo me? Something… something that reminds me of you.”

Jane grinned. 

“Oh, and what would that be? Something that brings to mind all our mind-blowing sex? Or the fact that you keep blowing me off every time I try to take you to a museum?”  
Jesse sat up, blinking over at her. His eyes were filled with love.

“Maybe Apology Girl,” he suggested softly. She rose up with him.

“Yeah, maybe,” she ventured, “But that wasn’t exactly after my finest moment right there. I’d rather be Never-Puts-Foot-In-Mouth Girl.”  
Jesse leaned in to kiss her.

“Doesn’t have the same ring to it. Plus, I was born with my foot in my mouth.”

Jane grinned, then began to think long and hard about it.

“What if we got matching tattoos?” she suggested a moment later. “And trust me when I say, I think this is the biggest commitment I have ever considered with a guy… Take it or leave it.”

Jesse beamed, his cheeks growing bright red. 

“I’d love that… But… but of what?”

“All I’m going to say is that it better not be freaking Kanga-Man,” Jane replied. Jesse blushed even harder.

“Dude, Kanga-Man was badass,” he protested. 

“How about this?” Jane leaned over to grab the sketchpad Jesse kept by the bed. A few times he had drawn Jane as she slept, and she flipped through these with the full knowledge that if any other guy had done this, she would think he was superbly creepy. When Jesse did it, however, it was sweet. She found a clean page at the end and began to draw, keeping the pad turned towards her so that Jesse couldn’t see what she was drawing. Not until she was ready to show him. 

A smile crept over Jesse’s face as he watched her work, watched the lines crease in her forehead to show she was concentrating. Even with her eyes on the paper, Jane could tell he was looking at her. He always was, somehow, though she still didn’t know what the hell he saw in her. She didn’t really give back much of the affection that he seemed to always be grappling for. Maybe one day she’d find it in herself to really give him what he needed. For now, however, it was something fun and light, something gentle that wouldn’t pull her back into those dark places. 

“Here it is,” Jane told him at last, turning the sketchpad to face him.

Jesse’s eyes lit up.

“It’s perfect. Let’s do it.”

***

“So, lucky I have keys to the place. I didn’t feel like doing this during work hours,” Jane said as she slipped into the darkened tattoo shop.

“Ashamed of me?” Jesse teased, but she could see a little bit of hurt creep into his expression.

“Nope. Protecting you. Some of the guys I work with have been trying to get with me for ages. I don’t need them trying some stupid bro-down to chase you away.”

Jesse blushed.

“I guess I’m not surprised. I mean… you’re so beautiful, you could have your pick of guys.”

Jane rolled her eyes.

“Don’t grovel, Jesse, or else I might change my mind and charge you for this tat. Just to punish you. Take a seat.” She pressed Jesse down into a tattoo chair before reaching over and turning on the light, starting up some of the equipment. “This is going to look perfect.”

“What about yours, though?”

“Yeah, we’ll see how steady your hand is. Otherwise I’ll just have one of my coworkers do it on the clock,” she retorted. “Let’s start by taking off your shirt.” She reached forward and pulled it up and off, before zeroing her eyes in on his upper arm. “I want it somewhere that you can see it all the time.”

Jesse laughed.

“You like me thinking about you all the time?”

“Yeah, as long as you aren’t looking through my window while you do it. I don’t want a reason for my dad to show up with a shotgun,” Jane retorted. “Now stay still.” She reached over into her station and began to clean the tattoo gun, before looking back down at the sketchpad. 

Jane watched as Jesse lay back in the chair, looking as if he was almost about to doze off. The cleaning of the gun in the autoclave didn’t take long, but she made sure to be even more thorough than she normally was, running the cycle twice instead of once – she didn’t need to give her boyfriend an infection. That wouldn’t end well.

Next, she took the antiseptic wipes and began to clean Jesse’s upper arm, sterilizing it. She could see what the tattoo would look like in her mind’s eye, and she felt a strange thrill of excitement at it. Normally she pictured the same old boring wannabe tough tattoos on the same old boring wannabe tough clients who were actually mainly college kids who were far too self-important to notice.

Jane opened the remaining equipment in front of Jesse, before getting to work. She painted strokes, tapping against Jesse’s skin and watching as the black outline appeared first. His eyes slipped closed and he moaned every so often against the prick of the needle. The prick of the… she needed to stop thinking about that.

“How you feeling Jesse?”

“Yeah… I’m okay,” he murmured, still not opening his eyes.

“You’re okay, Jesse. The outline’s nearly done. Then I just need to color it, okay?” She let go of his arms as she finished the outline and gently wiped down the area again. 

Jesse nodded. He was quivering slightly. 

“It’s okay,” Jane said with a gentle laugh. “It’s okay if it hurts. You don’t have to sit there and be all manly in front of me.” Jesse slowly opened one eye and peeked at her.

“Oh God, it hurts like a bitch,” he admitted.

“Aww, baby,” Jane cooed, touching the lower part of his arm, “You’re doing really well, I promise. The outline’s done, so I’m just going to let it set for a little while and then I’ll go in and shade and color it. Are you… are you legitimately crying right now?”

“Yeah,” Jesse admitted, with a small smile. “I’m a wuss. A crybaby… You’ve got blackmail material for the rest of my life.”

Jane leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I promise to only use it in front of people you want to impress,” she teased. “All right. Next, we shade it.” She switched to the thicker ink and set to work shading the tat; this time she didn’t look at Jesse as much but focused solely on his skin, letting the solid lines take shape before her eyes. She could feel Jesse’s body, his bone, vibrating under the beat of the gun, and she could hear him moan every so often. 

When shading was complete, she looked up at him again.

“Still hanging in there?”

“Yeah,” Jesse whined. Jane grinned.

“Wuss.”

“You like me though,” Jesse teased back through tear-filled eyes.

“That’s right,” Jane said with a cocky smile. “I happen to like you a lot.”

She picked up the gun and switched out the ink yet again, before starting in on the colors. Pink, then yellow, then green. 

Jane pulled back and looked at her work, cocking her head to the side with pride. It looked good. Somehow, it looked right. 

It was two flowers, a pink rose, for Pinkman, and a yellow marigold, for Margolis, in bloom, entangled together. Their stems diverged off to each form a “J”. Jesse and Jane. 

Jane paused to stare at it before she bandaged it up. She wasn’t sure if she would be joining Jesse in doing this, not yet, but he’d certainly taken the plunge. No matter what happened, she knew at that moment that a part of her would be imprinted upon Jesse Pinkman for the rest of his life.


End file.
